Saint's Row: Rise of The Wolf
by ElJoker2020
Summary: The Saints are going into the government but they need a gang to do they're dirty work so they have created a gameshow to find the gang to relace them as kings of the streets.


(Requested By Ultrabot Ultimus The Hedgehog. Also I apologise for a short chapter not much I could write for an intro.)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row/Saints Row 2/Saints Row The Third or Saints Row 4. Please support the official release.**_

Today was another normal day for Jacob Ultimat. He currently tuning his yellow and black phoenix, which he personally built himself, in his garage that he owned. Jacob has been working as a mechanic for fun for the past year and has been enjoying it. But another think on his mind at the moment was how things were going for his gang. Yes that's right Jacob was the leader of a gang called Los Lobos Nobles their gang colors were black,yellow and blue and their gang sign A yellow wolf head howling upward with a black outline and blue notes coming from It's mouth. At the moment it was just him, his close friends and a few others but he was thinking how to get more attention.

Jacob at the age of 26 he is 6'6 tall Hispanic weighing in at about 195 pounds with tan peach skin, baby blue eyes, with long black spiked hair along with a scar across his right eye and a yellow wolf tattoo across his body. He currently wore a black and yellow mechanics outfit along with his trademark sunglasses which he rarely took off for anything.

Jacob started humming to himself when a woman spoke out to him from the garage door

"Nice job Jacob your car looking great" Said the voice of a female Jacob identified as Luna Mondiaro. Luna has been a close friend of Jacob for a long time and is the second in command in his gang.

Luna was an Asian woman with the age of 24 with the height of 6'2. She has yellowish skin with green eyes followed by long black hair with the end dyed blue. Has tattoos of Lily pads on her right arm along with yellow wolves on her left armed yellow lipstick, black eye shadow, blue heart with the letters LLN in yellow under her neck on her upper she wore a yellow top along with a pair of blue jeans and some black and yellow shoes.

"Thanks Luna" Jacob said to her cleaning grease from his hands

"What do you plan on doing later?" Luna asked him which wasn't unusual coming from her

"Chill with my little brother order 'n eat some pizza" Jacob answered her "what about you Luna?" He asked

"Hang out with the gang, I'll swing by if I have the chance though so save a slice for me" She said smiling at him

"If you want a slice then get there early" he said laughing a little

"Alright I'll see you later Jacob" She said leaving the garage. Jacob hanged in his garage for a while longer but decided to head back home.

His house was a moderate one story home in a middle class neighborhood. He lived in the house with his little brother James. James was shorter then Jacob, he also had short black hair, but same eyes and skin colors.

James was asleep on a couch with the T.V on. Jacob smiled at the scene. He grabbed a blanket and put it over his brother. He was about to click the TV off when a commercial that caught his attention came on.

The screens background was purple and the Fleur-de-lis of the Third Street Saints spinning in the front. The next scene shows the leader of the Saints facing the view

"Hey! All of you know me as The Boss, The Steelport Butcher, Leader of the Saints. But enough about that, are you a leader of just another struggling street gang? Do you and the few number of followers fight day after day to get recognition but to no gain? Well there's a brand new game show coming soon being advertised and produced by Ultor and Professor Genki and hosted by actor Josh Birk. You may be asking what do street gangs and game shows have in common, this game show will do more than just boost your gang in numbers but also the winner shall get the privilege and honor of being new rulers of the streets. Send a email to the address below with your name and your gangs name and you might be one of four lucky winners to appear and could be the new ruler of the streets" the screen zooms into his face "It's your time now get this shit started" the scene goes black and the commercial ends.

Jacob looked at his computer which was on his desk and smirked. He now knew how he and his gang were going to make it big in the gang world. But what he didn't know was that 4 other people had watched the same commercial and were thinking the same as him.

Ronald Televie also known as 'TV R' had watched the same commercial as many others while in his secret hide out. Ronald is 6'6 weighs 199 pounds, he has sweeped back blonde hair, blue eyes and normal pinkish skin. Some unique features on him are clufft on his chin, and a scar on his left eyebrow and the letters Ultra on each of his fingers of both hands. Ronald is the solo leader of a gang who call themselves Ultra, a bunch of TV rejects who got together to gain popularity and try to make it big together, their gang colors are Red and White and their sign is a white tv with ultra in red and knives for antennas.

'Finally my chance to get revenge on those saints for cutting me from the show' he thought typing in the email address in the and his name and gang. 'They will regret ever crossing me. I put my life on' he swore to himself. He then worked on making sure him and his gang were going to be accepted.

Elsewhere... Ann Rosy Foxx and Franky Finn, co-leaders of Vixen Foxes had watched the same commercial and were typing their resume for the show as a gang. But Franky would be representing their gang. Ann is a 28 year old female Caucasian with this long black hair style that goes down her back with orange highlights, she has painted her nails pink, her eyes are green, pink lip gloss, her clothing is different, she wears a ball cap with ears of a fox, she wears sneakers, jeans, tank top and arm warmers or a leather coat, and leather fingerless gloves. Franky is 28 year old African American, black skin and has short blonde hair, she, wears more of what her soldiers wear and clothing line as well,the only difference is that her coat has a fox head for a hood and Her clothing has Miss F or Missy F on the it. Both looked like a normal, beautiful ,slender ladies with a nice set of breasts. Their gang was named Vixen Foxes and they specialized in Male trafficking and sex slavery. Like others they saw this as a chance for them to make it big they hit send and the email was sent.

Salazar Noreaga exhaled as he sent an email to try and enter the gameshow being advertised on TV and the news. Salazar is a 25 year old 6'3, has White Skin, brown eyes and black hair. Wears A long dark blue shirt with sleeves along with black pants and black shoes along with black body armor and dark blue sports glasses. He was under stress due to recent turf wars with rival gangs and this would be his break if his gang, Los Templarios, got accepted they would be smooth sailing.

(Hope you liked it. Please review till next time)


End file.
